villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Rainbowman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bletch the Walrus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 22:22, September 1, 2012 Why I think Angry Villains should be deleted 1) FAR, far too broad. 2) It's not needed. Most villains get angry, so creating a category that will be on EVERY single page (or close thereby) is simply unneeded. and 3) The name of the category is misleading.\ We also have Villainous Breakdowns and other things of the like. Considering that in the past these types of categories were deleted, there is nothing special about this one and should get the same treatment. I don't say to be rude or mean-spirited, but simply as a fact. Tremorfan94 No Members Category Good mornin', dude. Yes, I do think it's think it's unnessecary for this category to exist? We really don'y need Members categories. We all decided that this type of thing is unnessecary long ago here on this wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Nicole Watterson The Fridge does indeed qualify a villainous role, but a good character who only did ONE bad action doesn't qualify as villainous. So far, this is the only vilainous act played by this character. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:51, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Wildebeest He might have been created by the Wildebeest Society but that doesn't make him a villain. However, the Society is an evil organization so it deserves a page unlike Wildebeest. Secondly, the difference between stubs and one-lines is that stubs are articles that has at least a few sentences and requires at least some effort. One-line and blank articles however, are pages that don't have enough info on the character and are deemed for deletion according to the rules. That way, we would have thousands of well written articles instead of loads of not well written ones. Quality>Quantity.Tearface (talk) 21:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) About the deleted pages Well first, I would like to apologize, I know that deleting a page upsets its author and frankly that is not something I like doing, not at all. However I did it because we have rules about categories that need to be enforced. #The first and foremost reason why I deleted them is that we no longer accept new categories. It is written since at least november in the Community messages and I added it myself in our rules. Remember that "Geokinetic Villains" was deleted once because of this. Some of the "Elementals" categories you created were spared because it was a continuation of sort of the ones who already existed, but still this rule has to be enforced. #Categories are meant for dozens of pages at the very least, and several admins decided that 20 pages was the absolute minimum. #About "Legion of Super Heroes" and the like, categories about long running series are divided as such. Categories about the multiverse (DC / Marvel / whatever) and sub-categories about the series (Spider Man and such). Still, categories about teams like "Imperfect Members", "Sinister Six" are not accepted. And I have nothing to do with this decision. For the rest, nothing prevents you from creating a template when you cannot make a category. #In the same way, we do have sub categories for "Animal Villains" determining the species. For the sub-species however, it has been decided that we can only keep those whith enough pages, and with a certain symbolism. For instance "Snakes" have always been linked with villainy and feral beasts or birdpreys are meant to represent a threat. #A category is meant to make a precise definition of a precise attribute common to villains. However, far too many category are too vague, too open for interpretation (and trolls) and redundant/innovative compared to the already existing ones. Why so strict would you ask? Well, you might already know that categories have been constantly abused for years and that admins ar sick and tired with deleting categories and emptying the list one by one, which is incredibly tedious, so we are forced to take drastic measure and to enforce them. As such, I am sorry to tell you that I cannot promise that I won't delete the categories you speak of. I will judge before deciding but to be frank, the fact that this is a new category is already not in its favour. While we are at it, I have noticed that you started more than fourty articles with little more than an infobox, a few lines and a list of categories. Without offense, be careful. I know you put a "Construction Template" this was not enough to prevent them from being labelled as stubs. I would advise you when you start an article to work on it until it is finished before starting another one. As you have been told, we prefer quality over quantity. Once again I apologize for all this, I hope it will not discourage you to keep up your work. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about Dante (I don't even remeber if I deleted it myself or not) because I have much to do inside and outside this wiki. As for Count Duckula, I deleted it because it merely described him and precised that he was a villain in Danger Mouse. An article must be a complete description of the villain and first and foremost what makes such character a villain in the first place. I might have been rash and I apologize, we have so many pages about non-villains that it makes me trigger happy. You can restart Count Duckula but I would advise you to wait until all the articles you are working on are finished. Balthus Dire (talk) 14:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) WARNING Allright that's enough. I've explained to you that 1) New categories were forbidden 2) Recreating deleted pages are forbidden and yet you keep going? Do you know that those disregarding those rules should normally be banned for one week? I did not ban you because, believe it or not, I tend to go easy on users, especially the new ones, but I must regretfully admit that this is getting old. This is your very last warnig, next time you disregard the rules you will be banned TWO weeks because that would be disregarding not only the rules but the warnings. And I sincerely hope that you will not be found by less lenient admins. Please stop, thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Why can't we have Pachyderms? It is as painful as it is simple, no new category. Balthus Dire (talk) 11:39, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Chat With Me? I'm in the chat-room right now. Wanna chat? Some Crazy Guy Who Got Crowned 02:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Halflife Thank you for helping me with the Halflife page.Garfield1601 (talk) 22:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about this I apologize for disappointing you. Believe it or not I hate feeling like a tyrant. Allow me to justify some of your points: *'About Spatiokinetic Villains': True I deleted it but it was not me who emptied it. Feel free to recreate it as ling as you separate it from "Reality Warpers". Space manipulation has more to do with wormholes, bending distances, playing with other dimensions but not reality. You know this better than I do. *'About Ralph Bakshi Villains': - Peter Jackson's villains, was not deleted yet but I plan to do so and I will. We admins agreed that "Villains played by X actor" was worth mentioning in the article but not worth a category, and film makers also do not concern the villain in itself. Unfortunately there are a lot of these categories and that big a cleanup cannot be done overnight. *'About Tak and the Power of Juju Villains': I admit that I don't know about this series or about Globulous Maximus, but as I told you, we must enforce the "no less than 20 entries for each category" to avoid a category flood, no matter what. Any category without at the very least 20 entries is bound to get deleted within weeks. We usually create a category for a series after we have enough pages to fit in (although MANY categories are created with far less than 20 entries by well-meaning yet unknowing users). If you can get more than the minimum, you will be allowed to recreate the category, or a template. As for Globulous, you know that there is a "Crossover Villains" category. *'About unfinished work': I realized too late how unsensitive my comment sounded and I apologize for this. I know that you have a lot to do outside editing this wiki, so do I and fortunately our lives are not limited only by our computers. You have right for as much time as you want to create one or several articles. It might have been better to work on less than five articles at a time, but what is done is done and none of you pages will be deleted. (Not by me at the very worst, I promise you.) My remark was about the only page I found where the "write your article here" segment was still present. When a page is created, no matter how much time it takes to be completed, a picture, a template and a few categories are not enough, at least a few lines of overall description like you did with all the others are required too and I only referred to that. Once again sorry for my rudeness. Big cleanups and repetitive corrections tend to get on my nerves a lot but this is by no means an excuse for being as insensitive as I was. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ringmaster (Marvel) Why did you messed up the real Ringmaster page? Because it looked awful, really awful & this is not funny. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I fixed the real Ringmaster (Marvel) page & undo the mess you created. So try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something you're about to do something stupid. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:00, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I forgive you. & I hope so too. Earlier. I've also almost successfully helped improved the Cult of the Unwritten Book page and as well as I completely sucessfully helped furnished The Decreator page. You can say I'm a kinda busy man. Lol - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC ''Meet the Feebles'' I'm sorry, I don't follow Meet the Feebles. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask you a favor? Balthus Dire needs all of us to help out with the category clean-up problem that is currently growin' outta control & he can't do it alone. Please help by startin' with removing the category "Non-Disney Villains" from all other pages. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) "Villains by" Categories As I was sayin' ,you can't have all the "Villians by" categories on your user page because it'll get a little be confusing & whatnot, except "Villains by Proxy" which is cool because it's not a "villains by" type of category & you can have it on your user page. Rule are rules here. Sorry for the inconvineniece & thank you for your cooperation & understanding. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you I thank you very much for adding more Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''villains onto this wiki. I added them all to the ''Toy Story villains category because the show is based off the ''Toy Story ''series. Dan Vs. Rocks! 23:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC)